Never Wander Alone at Night
by dreams-of-a-nightmare
Summary: Mysterious things have been happening to Holly and it's just about to get worse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain, but I do own my character Holly and the box of popcorn that is beside me. Anybody want some?

* * *

XOXOX

**Raziel's P.O.V**

I wake up. Where am I? How did I get here?. I look around, strange. It is night, but humans dance the streets, not petrified of the thought of vampire attacks but strangly enough they look 'happy'. Whimsical lights flash in buildings they are blinding, men and women stand drinking some fight like dogs. I sit up beside a wall, myback hurts and I am bleeding. No matter, human blood will heal my wounds, it won't be hard finding an unwary human on these filthy streets, there are enough here to feed a whole clan for a year. A transportation device moves passed me on a road, what sorcery do these humans posses? And how powerful are they? Just then I spot a female, she stands alone across the road. She wears a short top which reaveals her assets, and shorts which show the curves of her bottom. The perfect meal...

I stand up and wipe the dirt off my face with the backside of my claw, I look down and notice how different my attire is to these humans. While I wear black leather pants and a black shirt, the humans wear clothes meant for the sewer rats, colours that are not meant to be worn, material that I can not describe. I look back over to the whore, she is also looking at me with a cheap smile. She has a thin face and a boney structure, if she were mine she would only be used as pleasure when I would want it. I walk over to her, when I close in she moves her hand up to my chest.

"Pay upfront."She says, I try not to look repulsed.

"Come with me, and you'll get as much as you want."I reply, my blood thirst grows stronger.

"Ok, but I better recieve my payment."

"Of course, just follow me."I order and take hold of her hand, she obides and follows me down into the shadows to her death...

**Holly's P.O.V**

The minutes went by slowly, somehow I figured that they wouldn't show up.

My name is Holly and I'm 14 years old, my life is pretty normal, meeting up with friends, going shopping and having the usual fun that teenagers do. I have long purple hair, but I'm a natural redhead and I have dark green eyes. It's a summer evening, the sun is dim and the weather is warm, clothed in nothing but black I stand waiting for my friends underneath an oak tree but after waiting over an hour I decide to take a walk through town. I recieve stares from passers by, looking strangly at my attire but I ignore them and listen to my music, looking out at the mall ahead of me that was about to close.

"Goth!"Shouts a kid about the same age as me who is standing by a street lamp, I ignore him and continue walking before I notice that he is in a group of about 9. I start to quicken my pace as they all stare at me and point mischievously, whispering in each others ears and laughing.I always seen nervous around gangs. Past time experiance I suppose. They start to follow me just as I pass them. I tightly hold on to the pendant that is looped around my neck, I keep it as a good luck charm, alothough it hasn't been much use to me lately. They also quicken their paces when they notice my speed. My paranoid brain skips along telling me that they will come after me.

I cut a corner and walk aside, and trail up a long alleyway that is close to a paper shop, I slyly turn my head to see if the gang is following me still but to my relief they arn't there, must have walked passed.

By now the sun has set and the stars are starting to show, the air has become slightly chilly so I slip on my leather jacket and continue walking up the alleyway, my eyes shift around looking at the shadows as I walk through the alley unwary of what is lurking around, I realise that i'm in downtown, a place where hardly anyone goes, except the drunks and drug addicts looking for some bare 'flesh' to toy around with.

I quickly look to the side hearing a clunk noise, I want to believe that it's a stray, but as I focus more, a pool of blood is revealed circling around a 'sleeping' body...

* * *

Chapter 1 done, hopefully I can start on chapter 2 soon please review this is my first story so i need some advice on first person modes.

(Eats popcorn)


End file.
